


Icarus

by Blue_Kat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: A drabble about Michael as Icarus and Gavin as the Sun





	Icarus

He'd always been destined for more. Or so he thought. His Father had pushed him. Wanted him to be great, spread his wings and fly high.

There was always a limit of course. New Jersey had its big fish. But it was a small pond. And sooner or later one big fish tried to tear another to edible pieces.

So he left. One more fledgling leaving the nest. One more chick trying to make his Father proud.

Los Santos was nothing like New Jersey. Los Santos was nothing like anywhere else. You didn't choose a life of crime, here crime was just a part of life. The boy thought he'd fit right in.

The boy found himself burned far too often.

The boy was reminded he was just a boy.

And then he came past. Not as golden and ridiculously dressed as he would one day be, but to the boy from New Jersey he shone like a thousand stars, like a fiery explosion, like the sun.

And the boy wanted.

He had always wanted to fly high. Now he had something to aim for. He built himself wings of fire and fuel, held together by rage. A dangerous combination, but one that brought him ever closer to his goal.  
Until one day he was beside the sun. Only temporary. He was barely glanced at. Just one more grunt. One more piece of cannon fodder. They couldn't see his wings, slowly falling apart as his anger wilted under the onslaught of enthusiasm.

Icarus flew too high.

Michael got too close.

He took a bullet for the bright one, for Gavin. The sun did not see, did not care. Until blood and carnage was done. Until he looked around for his boi to grin at and saw him instead on his knees, slumping sideways against a wall.  
Michael fell.

But Gavin caught him.

He awoke to soft sheets and cool pillows, a warm hand gripping his. Green eyes lighting up like fireworks as his sun realised Icarus was awake, that despite everything Icarus was alive.

The sun had forgotten he was dangerous.

Icarus did not care.

And in surviving, Michael realised that flying too high would cause peril and death, but gods, the life the sun produced was worth the risk.

Icarus never stopped loving the sun.

Michael never stopped loving his either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
